marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sokovia Accords
The Sokovia Accords, simply known as the Accords, are a framework for the registration and deployment of enhanced individuals (such as the Avengers) by the collective governments of the world. The bill was presented after the events of the Battle of New York, Infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Battle of Sokovia and an explosion in Lagos, Nigeria. Every action taken under the Sokovia Accords (United Nations) are ratified by the governments of the United Kingdom, Austria, Germany, Russia, Italy, France, Northern Ireland and the United States of America. History ''Captain America: Civil War The events in Sokovia and Lagos caused the international community to demand greater accountability and oversight for the Avengers due to the collateral damage resulting in civilian deaths and heavy financial costs during their operations. Thaddeus Ross, now serving as U.S. Secretary of State, approached Captain America to present him with the Sokovia Accords, explaining that there is a disagreement between whether the Avengers should be considered heroes or vigilantes. He considered them dangers, viewing them as a group of U.S. - based superhumans conducting global operations unilaterally without any government oversight, and explained that the "unlimited" power with which they have operated could no longer be tolerated by the international community. He presented archive footage from New York, Washington D.C., Sokovia and Lagos, all showing destruction and civilians fleeing for their lives to justify governmental oversight for the Avengers, telling them that they have to retire if they did not comply, before leaving to allow them to discuss it among themselves. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Since the end of the HYDRA uprising the US intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. officially didn't exist anymore. However, it continued to secretly operate as the black ops division of President Matthew Ellis's administration. When the Accords were ratified by the US Government, the President sent Brigadier General Glenn Talbot to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director Phil Coulson about registering all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "undocumented enhanced assets", mainly the Inhuman operatives, because that was required by the Accords. Talbot and Coulson had a discussion about the rightfulness of the Accords themselves, compared to the Index of Superhumans once used by S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually regretted. However, Talbot revealed to the President the location of the Playground. Under the leadership of a new director, Jeffrey Mace, S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted the Accords, therefore becoming legal again. Effectivity According to a newspaper clipping several months after the defeat of Hive, Quake's vigilantism made some people question the effectivity of the accords in actual implementation of the measures. The Watchdogs, with the help of Senator Ellen Nadeer, got the list from the accords of several inhumans around the world and their locations. They caused blackouts in major cities around the world, and one of the Watchdogs presented himself as an inhuman to the world in order to incite anti-inhuman bigotry, claiming that more blackouts would occur if the registration of inhumans did not stop. Other Watchdogs members used the blackout in order to kill 17 registered inhumans. Despite the Sokovia Accords being in effect, several superhumans have repeatedly violated the accords; due to the fact that they were created not to prevent innocent civilians from being killed, they were created to control superhumans against their free will. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added Pro-Registration These are individuals who support or agree with the Sokovia Accords; *Thaddeus Ross *Tony Stark (formerly) *Vision (formerly) *James Rhodes (formerly) *T'Chaka *Matthew Ellis *Glenn Talbot Anti-Registration These are individuals who do not support or agree with the Sokovia Accords; *Steve Rogers *Bucky Barnes *Sam Wilson *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Wanda Maximoff *Sharon Carter *Phil Coulson *Natalia Romanoff *T'Challa *Vision *Tony Stark *James Rhodes Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Ant-Man'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (Mentioned only) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Mentioned only) **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 3 ****"Emancipation" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"Meet the New Boss" (Mentioned only) ****"Uprising" (Mentioned only) ****"Lockup" (Mentioned only) ****"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" (Mentioned only) ****"Wake Up" (Mentioned only) ****"BOOM" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Web series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' ***"Vendetta" (Mentioned only) ***"Progress" (Mentioned only) ***"Justicia" (Mentioned only) Trivia *In the comics, the bill was dubbed the Superhuman Registration Act and deemed all superhumans reveal their identity to the government. *In the first X-Men, it dealt with the Superhuman Registration Act and passing it into law. Senator Robert Kelly in the film strongly supported the registration act. *The X-Men version of this is called the Mutant Registration Act. *The upper text in the second promotional image below reads ""In accordance with the document at hand, I hereby certify that the below mentioned participants, peoples, and individuals, shall no longer operate freely or unregulated, but instead operate under the rules, ordinances and governances of the aforementioned United Nations panel, acting only when and if the panel deems it appropriate and/or necessary". *Despite the Sokovia Accords being in effect; several superhumans have repeatedly violated the accords. *The Accords were likely abolished in Avengers: Endgame, as they had severely hindered the Avengers in preventing the decimation. *While the Defenders were never obstructed, and the Punisher is just a military trained man with guns, Spider-Man was threatened by police in Washington when he attempted to save his classmates in the Washington Monument. Behind the scenes To be added Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain_America_Civil_War_Sokovia_Accords_image.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The_Sokovia_Accords.jpg The_Sokovia_Accords_Document_1.jpg Sokovia_Accords_Draft.jpg Category:Captain America culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Government Bill Category:Acts Category:Documents